


Sunsets and Seasides

by pythagorus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagorus/pseuds/pythagorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't always have the words he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets and Seasides

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one about four months ago when I couldn't sleep and only just got round to typing it up. Have fun. Thoroughly without a beta, all mistakes are my own.

Sometime in January, somewhere on a beach.

For all of his life Castiel has felt as though he walked alone. As in that human proverb, if he looked behind him there would only ever be one set of footprints, walking a lonely path. But now, as if by magic, there are two sets, close together and looking as perfect as footprints in the sand ever could. He stops and looks down at his hand, intertwined with Dean’s as they walk this lonely beach together. 

He squeezes Dean’s hand trying to convey his thanks through this action alone knowing this will never be enough. After all, how do you thank someone for saving your life purely through their love and existence? Cas knows of no way to do this but here on this beach with the tide lapping over their toes and the cold wind nipping at their cheeks he feels as though he is owed the words. 

He stumbles and stutters for a minute, trying to find the perfect words, the ones that can prove to Dean that this is real, and this gratification and overall love that he has for him, it is all there. But he can’t. He realizes that no such words exist and he can only prove this through his actions, not his words. He looks up at Dean’s face, full of nerves and anxiety reflecting his own feelings, and lifts their hands closer to his lips. He says Dean’s name in a breathy whisper as he kisses their interwoven hands as Dean whispers back, "I know." 

And with that it is said. Cas knows he doesn't have the words quite yet, but as the cold winter sun sets behind them he pulls Dean into a tight embrace he knows that one day he will and everything will fall into place.


End file.
